O sentido de um coração em chamas
by Danda
Summary: É dificil compreender um coração em constante febre de combate. O porque ele bate? Porque não teme deixar de bater? Por isso o fogo e o gelo são tão distintos entre si...mas em contacto entre estes tem um efeito marcante. POV Degel


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, sendo esta de Misame Kurumada e as empresas que detém os direitos sobre tal.

**Dedicatória:** Presente de amigo secreto realizado pelo grupo SS Ficwriters – Ffnet, para **Carol Coldibeli**. 3º. tema proposto.

* * *

**O sentido de um coração em chamas**

De tudo que li, vi, senti, nada se compara ou sacia a dúvida que me acomete sobre você.

Desde o primeiro momento do inacreditável pedido do Mestre, em que tomei conhecimento de um Cavaleiro que tinha um problema de saúde. Nós que precisamos de toda a harmonia espiritual e física para um melhor desempenho na nossa jornada, tínhamos entre nós alguém que, ocupando um lugar determinante, tinha um entrave irrecuperável.

Nós pouco nos falávamos cada um com seu treino e objectivo, mas quando entrei pela porta de Escorpião percebi que seu espírito não diferenciava do nosso. Talvez até mais forte, mais intenso no espírito de luta que qualquer um ali, pronto a superar qualquer que fosse o desafio.

Sentado no balcão, com respiração ofegante, percebia que seu corpo sofria. Ardia em um febre doente e indesejável mas em nenhum momento ouvi você se queixar. Pelo contrario, sorria debochado, como uma criança que desafia o castigos imposto pelos pais.

Meu cosmo já chegou tomando o ambiente e quando você me viu, percebi o seu orgulho a ser rasgado em dois. Eu estava ali para te ajudar, mas você dizia que não precisava de ajuda, lembra? Era o Mestre...ordens do Grande Mestre. Apenas isso te fez entender que não havia como você não me deixar resolver esse problema.

O tratamento era rápido, um pouco de meu cosmo frio para acalmar o ardor do seu desejo de destruição. Era o que conseguia ver em seus olhos. Uma pessoa que busca constante combate, também espera constantemente a morte. Já não a teme...mas a deseja.

Quem deseja a morte? É algo que realmente não dá para entender. Ninguém gosta de antecipar o inevitável Mas você mostra-se sempre voltado para essa direcção. Percebi isso, ainda, quando nos encontramos em Escorpião e você torturava o Espectro de Hades. Engraçado! Nem se quer lembro como foi nossa discussão, mas sendo seu divertimento o combate, também a mim, desafiaste com aquele mesmo sorriso que desafias seus coração em chamas.

Não Kardia. Me perguntei varias vezes se chegaria a compreender esse seu ponto de vista. Uma doença fatal traz a vontade de viver. Traz a sede de conhecimento.

Mas qual o seu sentido?

O combate sacia a sede de conhecimento? Traz, ainda, mais a vontade de viver? Ou simplesmente te mostra que você conseguiu o seu ápice e que pode deixar esse mundo com satisfação de quem viveu anos e viu tudo o que tinha para ver?!

Sempre irresponsável e afoito. Você mostrou que, também, eu sou incompreensível a razão. De todos os Cavaleiros, você é o que menos mostra afinidade com o que sou e penso e, no entanto, não consigo deixar de me preocupar até mesmo com o que pode estar sentindo agora. Está sofrendo? Seu coração arde? Posso apostar que tem rosto aquele velho sorriso e aquele olhar de vitória, porque encontras o que sempre procurou. Sinto seu cosmo explodir para gradualmente deixar esse mundo.

Eu também estou de partida. Apesar de estar de volta a terra que tanto amei, na companhia tão agradável daquela a que tanto admirei, parto deste solo que compartilho com aquele que posso definir como o melhor dos amigos.

Não porque construímos nosso sentimento numa relação sujeita ao tempo. Mas porque nas nossas diferenças você me ensinou o essencial: não preciso compreender, para sentir...não sinto porque compreendo. Sinto porque sim!

Cada um de nós dá um sentido a sua própria vida. E fico feliz que você encontrara o seu...

**Fim.**

* * *

**Uma fic curtinha de uma ficwriter enferrujada, mas de coração. Espero que goste minha querida.**

**Óptimas**** festas pra você.**

**Um grande beijo.**

**Fica bem.**


End file.
